Fire & Ice
by Your-RayRay
Summary: Has Loki met his match, found his other half, or singed his life over to the devil herself? What happens when the stubborn ex-princess of Muspelheim comes across with the new king of Asgard. This takes place right after "Thor: the darkworld"
1. Prologue

Fire &amp; Ice

has Loki met his match, found his other half, or singed his life over to the devil _herself _? What happens when the stubborn ex-princess of Muspelheim comes across with the new king of Asgard.

This takes place right after "Thor: the darkworld"

``Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice.``

A explosion burst though the melt doors of the throne room, and threw a limp body into the rock wall across the hall. The sound of the explosion echoed through the halls and had set a few paintings on fire. The body hit the wall and let out a grunt before falling to the ground with a groan. Surtur, standing at least 10 foot tall, emerged from the smoke filled throne room. "NODIRA !" he screamed as he approached the young girl that laid on the floor. "you greedy, no good child.", flames grow from his tight fist. Nodira was able to push herself up on her elbows. "Father, forgive me. I only wished to please you father." This angered the King more, "You thought killing my most favored son, would please me." With that he sent a fireball at Nodira. This time it took a little longer for her to regain the small amount of strength she had left, "Father, please have mercy."

"You've gone too far. For the murder of prince Matthias, I banish you to Jotunheim to die."

"But father-!"

"No! I am no longer your father." Surtur open a portal that pulled Nodira in...

~meanwhile

"Loki died with honor. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" Thor says. Odin nods. Thor looks down to Mjlnor and offers it back to Odin, "It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it."

"I shall try to be."

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune."

"I know."

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, I would speak only from my heart. Go on, my son."

"Thank you father."

Odin watches Thor depart, then transforms to reveal it was Loki on the throne all along, "No, thank you."

...oo0*0oo...

Loki, wearing his own face, sat slouch upon the throne in his royal attire. The god of Mischief was once again thinking of how his idiot of a bother was finally gone. Now Loki would have his rightful place as King. Loki was pulled out of thought at the sound of the throne room doors opening and watched as two guards came in with a young woman. She wore a flowing red dress with black trim that was tore and burnt in some places, and her curly black hair was falling out of the red ribbon that held it back. As they grow closer, Loki was able to put a name to the beautiful face. "If it isn't Princess Nodira herself." Nodira didn't respond, but simply held a blank look on her face. The guards bowed when they reached the base of the stares. "Your Majesty. Princess Nodira of Muspelheim, came through the bifrost when your highness has demanded that it stays close to all without your permission. We are not sure how she came through," Loki raised his hand to silence the guard. He was never one for long explanations. "So, my dear" The god of mischief said with a seductive smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello Loki", she said with a smile, "Where is The All Father?"

Loki smirked "You're wondering why I'm on the the throne, well you see. Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep and Thor has fallen in love with a mortal and now lives in midgard. Therefore I'm left with the burden of the throne, yet I insure you that I'm well qualified. Now what is it you are doing here?"

"Well you see, my father thinks me to be dead. So I come asking for a place to stay"

"You do realize that you being of Muspelheim makes you an enemy of Asgard?"

"I wish no harm to Asgard or it's people." Loki thought for a moment. "You're dismissed." Loki said to the guards showed a bit of confusion on there face but bowed once again and left the throne room. Loki waited till the guards were gone. "and if I was you help you," He said as he stood and started down the stairs, "what would I receive in return." He stopped in the middle of the stares. "Well, my king, I am willing to put up to a trade, though," Nodira started up the stairs her self. "I don't believe you are in a position to make a trade." Nodira said meeting him in the middle, she stood one step lower than him as he peered into her brown eyes. "And why is that?" The God of Mischief asked.

"It's just that," she want around Loki and climbed the stairs higher, Loki turned to keep his eyes on her. "when Odin wakes. I'd say that he'll make Thor come back to Asgard and you'll go back to being the lesser brother." Nodira plopped herself down in the throne and swung her dirty bare feet over the arm rest. "You may have gotten rid of Thor but as long as Odin is around you'll never be King." Loki went back up to the throne looking down on the ex-princess. 'Why isn't she scared, does she not know what I'm am, or what I could do.' "What would you suggest I do then?"

"Kill Odin." Nodira said simply. "He holds the key to your undoing and as long as he's alive you will never be King. And I feel Asgard is your best hope on the account that taking over Earth don't go as planned." Nodire said sourly. She could call it a shimmer or even poof, she was in the throne looking up at Loki one second and back at the bottom of the stares the next. 'So that's what its like to teleport' Nodira thought. "I agree to letting you stay." Loki said with a smirk. Nodira begin to thank him, but Loki started again. "I think you'll find cell C-12 most comfortable." Nodira didn't understand what he meant, before she was able to ask, there were guards grabbing her arms. "Take her to the dungeon, I want her away from the other prisoners." The guards bowed the began to take Nodira away. "No!" Nodira yelled "Loki, please!" Loki did nothing but stand there with his hands folded behind his back and watch as they took her away with his devilish grin.


	2. Home Sweet Home

So the last chapter was like a pro-log, I'm thinking of making short - not really chapters - but small parts every day but that may change. Now back to the story. :)

The guard dragged Nadira to the the dungeon. As they walked through the dungeon, the other prisoners glare at the new inmate. There was many words to describe how the prisoners look but the only word Nadira could think of in that moment was 'monster'. She may have grew up in a world of Demons, Fire giant and the occasional fire elf, which were mostly servants. But the creatures in the cells looked more of what would crawl out from under your bed.

The guards lead her to an empty cell. On the other side that wasn't near the monsters. One guard lend her in the cell and uncuffed her. "Just to warn you ahead of time, Don't touch the barriers, it'll hurt like hell." Nodira looked up at the guard, he looked younger than the others. He gave a small smile then walked out. Nodira looked around what would be her new home. There was a cot and half bookshelf against the back stone wall and a table and chair to the side. "King Loki has commanded that we feed you three times a day, so expect us at meal times." at that the guard activated the golden barrier. That's when it hit her. This wasn't a dream. 'I can never go home... My father disowned me... I can't go home, never. Nodira sat on the cot, her nails gripping the edge. She looked the the walls the caged her, anger bubbled inside her. "NOW I'M STUCK HERE!" Nodira jumped up, fire forming at her fist. "As if I haven't been through enough!" Nodire through the fire from her hand to the table and chair that set aside, they caught fire immediately. She started pacing along the front of her cell. "Why me, of all people to drive insane, why does it have to be me. I'm a good person. I didn't mean to kill my brother, I would never. But what did I ever do to Loki. Sure I'm an enemy of Asgard but he's the god of lies, He could have made something up." Steam rose from her shoulders as she through a fireball and the cot and book self. Then stopped. She looked around the cell that now was mostly flames, and after see there was nothing else to set fire to, she through a one last fireball to the gold barrier. Nodira watch as the flames hit the wall that sparked and sizzled. By that time the black smoke that cover the roof started lower. Her body was used to the smoke but judging by the screams of the inmates farther down the corridor, said that the others in the dungeon wasn't. The tired girl dropped to her knees then lied on her side, in the only place in the cell that wasn't on fire. With her knees pulled to her chest she began to silently sob till she fall asleep. Completely unaware of Loki, who was watching her through her fit from the throne room. 'She's beautiful even when throwing a temper tantrum.' the god of mischief said to himself. "Guards, please put the fire out quickly don't want the other inmate's cry's to wake the princess."


	3. Deal with the devil

AN :I know this is really late but I have chapters all over the place and i'm trying to get stuff in order. I finished another chapter last night and I love it so much its call "Hey brother" and it'll be coming soon.

...ooo00*00ooo...

Nadira laid on her cot with her eyes closed, not sleeping but listening. Waiting for just the right moment. The she heard the footsteps, they grow closer as they did she began to force her power. Finally the footsteps stopped right outside of her cell. "Lady Nodira, its time for dinner." As the guard spoke, he didn't notice the floor start to turn a reddish color. And it wasn't till the floor glow red and steam rose, did he jump 3 feet in the air. Nodira's eyes still remained closed, when the plate clattered to the floor, and guard landed on the other side of the corridor holding his feet, the metal of his boots melted into his flesh. His screams were heard by other guard who came running to get the injured man. As the exited the corridor a small satisfied evil smile grow on her lips. 'Teach them to cage a princess of Muspelheim' then she slowly fell back to sleep.

Later that afternoon Loki not only read the infirmary report of the guard but also a resignation letter, telling of what a monster Nodira is 'A true demon' he had said.

'This will be her first offense and now that she's has shown what she can do, it should be more interesting from now on.' The God of Mischief thought

The next day Loki wish to try something. Nodira sat at her table with a open book with pages torn out to one side and a line on origami animal to the other. At first she didn't see him or maybe she didn't care to notice Loki standing outside her cell. Instead she placed the paper troll to the side and torn out another page and started folding. "Do you often destroy works of literature or is this hobby new?" Loki asked. Nodira didn't answer. Loki try again "You know I would have been more than happy to supply you with paper for your crafts, so you wouldn't have to destroy a good book." Still no answer, Nodira set aside a paper horse. Again "Oh I see," She could hear the amusement in his voice "We're playing the silent game." Nodira carried on with her work. "but tell me princess, I thought you were too old to play such childish games." This got her, Nodira set down the paper star and turned to Loki, "Since it seems that you're not going away anytime soon, and you seem to have nothing better to do but annoy me, what is it you want."

Loki raised his hands in surrender "I only wished to bring you lunch, you have all my guards fearing for their life when they come down here." Nodira sigh after a moment, she was hungry, "You may come in." Loki smirked then transported himself into her cell. He made a chiar appear across from her and took a seat. "I didn't say you could sit with me." Nodira said, standing and gathering her paper army and placing them neatly on the shelf of the book case. "Well it is 'my' dungeon." said Loki as he took the books and went to placed them book case. He stood behind the princess, reaching around her, and trapping Nodira between him and the book case. Loki expected her to freeze, or turn, or even yell at him. But Nodira simple continued, slightly screaming her her mind, but she didn't want him to get the reaction he would expect. Loki was confused but held his ground and leaned in closer. Nodira placed the the last paper animal and turned to face Loki. He looked deep wit in her eyes, as if looking for something but felt like he was looking in the wrong place. Another moment passed.

'What is he doing?' Nodira thought. Loki had one hand on the self and the other at his side. "How would you go about killing Odin?" He asked

Nodira laughed and push pass Loki "You're so random. But really The God of Mischief, is coming to me for murder advice?" She sat down on the cot, "You must really desperate to stoop as low as asking for help, I have say you're losing your touch."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am no-" Loki sighed "I will not agurg with a child." Nodira crossed her arms and huffed, "Well with that attitude I wont help you at all."

"Then how about a deal? You help me come up with a plan to kill Odin without anyone expecting it was I who did the deed. You can move out of the dungeon, your own chambers, You'll be free to do as you wish while you're in hiding."

Nodira thought for moment. Loki reach out his hand to seal the deal. She looked around the small cell, and sighed as she shook his hand.

'I think I just made a deal with the Devil'

'This should be fun'

AN: please please, pretty please, Review.


	4. Here kitty kitty

\- ok the first time I posted this it didn't work but here it is again.-

"A potion?" Nodira asked as Loki placed a small glass bottle on the desk in front of him.

"Quite." Loki answered

"And what do you want me to do with it" Nodira walked into the study and sat across from Loki.

"You will be giving it to Odin." he said

"And how do you propose I do that on the account that his chambers are guarded."

"It's quite simple" Loki stood and walked behind Nodira "You'll be in and out," Loki put his hands on her shoulders "You'll be all most cat like" Loki whispered in her ear, and as he did Nodira shrunk and morphed into a light gray cat. 'What's happening' Nodira thought, she began to spin in her new body. 'what am I?'

"A cat," Loki said "and a quite cute one, I might add." he stroked her head. Nodira moved away and hissed

'Why a cat, that bastard'

"I am able to hear you" Loki said. "you can't speak in this body but I can hear your thoughts. So try not to fantasize about me to much."

'Oh dear, how will I control myself.' Nodira imagined Loki being thrown in the dungeon and be beat up by the other inmates. His face showed aggravation but only for a moment before he smirked as he imagined Nodira in a green dress bowing at his feet.

'You wish,' Nodira said 'so we share thoughts now?'

"Yes, therefore you should be honored. Me on the other hand, I can feel myself becoming more ignorant." Loki said fixing his coat.

Nodira rolled her eyes and lept to the window. She climbed branch to branch and up the vines on the castle till she reached Odin's window. 'Now precise, if you will, just leave the potion on the bed and your work is done' Nodira left the potion and climbed back to Loki's study. 'Well that was pointless, why would you just magic the thing there.'

Loki turned from the bookshelf and put his book away, "I couldn't it magic there because they could trace it back to me." Nodira hoped from the window to the desk and sat.

'how is the potion going to work if he doesn't drink it.'

"I had someone else make it specially for him, it's as much as a potion as it is a cured charm if you will, 10 hours from now any living thing in a 3 foot radius will die."

'He's clever" Nodira thought.

The God of Mischief smirked 'It's nice to know you agree' Nodira lied down and hid her face with her little paws in embarrassment . Loki walked over to her a patted her head,

"You know you're quite cute as a cat. Nodira moved away from his hand but kept her face covered. Loki only laughed,"I may have to keep you this way."

The Princess popped her head up, 'NO' said thought with her eye narrowed.

"You're right, no one wants a pet with and a bad attitude."

Nodira hissed.'change me back'

"I will, if you say I'm clever." Loki teased. Nodira said nothing, but simply walked to the door.

"Do you not wish to to human, princess." Nodira continued out into the hall. Loki laugh to himself as he followed, "Here kitty kitty."


	5. Nightmare

...oo0*0oo...

It was late evening, the day was coming to an end. Nodira walked through the palace halls. Life was different on Asgard, she thought, but any life is better than being dead, right. Loki wasn't what you'd call easy to live with but not that hard. And who knows, she could first a whole new life, open a little shop in the market, get a little house of her own. She didn't want to rely on Loki for the rest of her life and she knew Loki will eventually get tired of her. One can only find so much amusement out of turning someone into a cat. Loki's spell finally wore off, and after stumbling around, getting used to walking on two feet again. she found her room.

When she opened the door, she found her Father seated at the end of her bed. "F-father" Nodira choked out.

Surtr stood, "Child, I will not tell you again I am not your father." Nodira felt her chest tighten. "now tell me what it is you're doing here"

The orphan stood there silent, unable to answer. Surtr rose, "Because you see, I sent you to Jordenhiem to die as a punishment for killing my eldest son." His voice was calm, if he was mad, it didn't show. Nodira stood in front of the door, she could run but she was frozen.

"Of course your baby brother will make a fine King but I did anticipated Balraj to be King. His name even means 'Mighty King'." He laughed to himself "and you killed him. Not by monster nor Demon, no just a little girl. A girl that is stubborn, smart, power, and rere. yes my dear you are rare.

Nodira has never been complemented but her father, this came as a shock. "Father." she said softly.

He held up a hand the silence her. "You not only killed your brother but you were able to sneak past the punishment I give to you. And for that, You have shown that the only thing I can do is." Surtr draw his sword "To end your life with my own hands."

before she could speak. before she could move. She was able to look down at the sword in her chest. And with her last whisper "I'm sorry."

...oo0*0oo...

Loki sat up at the sound to a female scream. 'Nodira?' he thought. The God rolled out of bed and put on robe and headed for the door. He looked down the hall to see Nodira's door open and two guards standing outside.

"What's going on?" Loki said as he approached them.

"Lady Nodira screamed and when we asked if she was safe, we didn't receive an answer - "

That was all Loki needed to hear, pushed passed the guards and entered into her room to see two other guard standing over her. "Why was I not informed?" Loki said as he shoved away the guards. Nodira laid in the middle of her bed crying out in pain and shaking as if lightning was moving through her veins. "Nodira!? Nodira!" Loki shook her, trying to get her to come to. "Nodira! wake up!"

The princess's eye flue open. She shot up gasping for air. "Nodira it's ok." Loki said reaching out to touch her. She pushed away and off the other side on the bed. "NODIRA" Loki ran to the other side to help her up. The frightened princess pushed away, her eyes closed tight. " No, Father I'm sorry"

"Nodira, it's me." He grabed hold of the young girl a shock her into consciousness.  
Nodira was no longer fighting, at this time tears flooded her eyes as she threw herself into Loki.  
"It's my f-f-fault. I did i-it. I killed my br-br-brother." she sobbed into Loki's night shirt. "It my fault"


	6. tis a gift

**I'm so happy to be writing again. I'm working on getting this and another story of mine posted on watt pad. I do hope to get back in my my Vampire diaries fanfic so that may or may not be. this story on the other hand is going to start getting good I've been waiting 6 chapters for this and chapter 8 is my fave so stick around.  
plez fave and review. **

**...ooo00*00ooo...**

It was mid afternoon. Loki had just finished his work for the day. He hasn't seen Nodira since last night. The look of terrier he'd seen in her eyes. Must have been a really bad nightmare. The guards gave Loki hourly updates and so far she's been in her room all day. So when Loki made if way to the library, he was a bit surprised to see Nodira hung over a balcony. "What in Odin's name are you doing?!" Loki grabbed Nodira by the waist and pulled her over. "Wait!" Nodira as she pulled herself back over the rail. "Woman!" Loki again tried to pull her over. Nodira kicked her feet "I can almost get it."

"Get what?"

Nodira stood and wrapped Loki's arms around her waist.

"Nodira?"

"Hold tight." Before he could protest she was back on the railing leaning even farther. "Almost." After a little squirming. "Got it!"

"What exactly is 'it'".

"Help me over and closes your eyes."

Loki sighed and pulled her over, folded his hand behind his back and closed his eyes. Nodira adjusted her dress and dusted off the thing she needed so badly. "Bend down," she asked. Loki did. The Princess reached up and hung her gift neatly around his neck. "Keep you eyes closed." After quickly admiring her work, she quickly walked down the hall back to her room. Loki his eyes one hearing the sound of e shoes walking away. He looked down at his new scarf. Emerald green and black stripes. Loki called down the hall. "Nodira."

'What's gotten into her.'

...oo0*0oo...

Later at dinner Nodira finally decided to show her face. She walked into the dinner hall, Loki sat at the head of the table. The God of mischief glanced up as the young girl walked in and motioned to a server to set a place for her. Loki stood like the gentleman he was taught to be and pulled out her chair. "I'm so glad you decided to join me this evening. I didn't get the chance to thank you for the scarf."Loki said going back to his seat. Nodira kept her head down and twiddled her thumbs. "I had nothing to do, so I thought I'd make the most with my time. I'll be getting cold soon, the cold winds have already 's way I was hanging over. The winds."

"I see. And you made a new dress."

Nodira looked down at her dress. A rose color, quarter sleeve, dress with red lace on the neckline."It beautiful" Loki said, reaching for his wine. Nodira blushed. "how was your day."

"You know being king isn't what it's cracked up to be. I mean the power is great but, " Loki sighed "just the paperwork." They both laugh. It's like they're old friends. Like they do this every day.

The rest of dinner was small chatter. Smiles and laughing. Loki walk Nodira to her room. They Stopped outside the door. Loki sigh, "You know, if there's ever anything wrong. ... tell me first. ... I can help." Loki starts to walk away but turns again "In fact tell me everything." He turns again.

"Only if you tell me everything." Nodira calls back.

Loki turned at the sound of a challenge. "No." he said simply, and looked quite pleased with himself too.

"Then that's my answer too."

"i'm the king"

"Till you burn Odin's body you are not. Shouldn't he have crooked days ago."

"I do a little magic."

"Wait so he's alive?"

"No, but as far as they know he is. I'm been waiting for a time drop the illusion, but I guess now is as good as ever-." Loki held up a hand t stop Nodira from speaking. He thought for a moment. "Did my spell work?"

Nodira was lost, her face showed it. Loki opened her bedroom door pulled her inside. Loki lead her to the bed. "Get ready."

"What?" She she was clueless.

Loki groaned and snapped his fingers, a green silk nightgown appeared on her.

"But I don't like green"

"I don't believe I asked." Loki said spinning her around and taking out the clip that held her hair. and ruffed it, he spun her around once again and sat her on the bed, Nodira just stared, 'he's lost his mind she thought. "Well?" Loki said. The princess just stared. Loki groaned "must I do anything." he pushed her down on the bed and covered her up. "This spell is different but it should be better. Loki cupped her face in his hands and put his forehead to her. All of a sudden Nodira felt great. Like all fear washed away from her. She felt unbreakable, powerful even. So powerful she kiss Loki right on the mouth. Loki pulled away, his face looked like he saw a ghost. Nodira just smiled, unable to feel the fear or rejection. "Umm" Loki said after a moment. He stood, not making eye contact with the princess. "That should work." Loki walk to the door and paused. I looked back to the young girl getting comfortable in bed. "Good night". He said as he shut the door. Right before the door closed he heard "But I'm not even sleepy" called the princess.


	7. Dead and Drunk

Dead and Druck

OK so it's all coming. Right here right now. Well not really right now but over time. Loki and Nodira are warming up to each other so here come the best parts. We'll be adding more charters to the mix. OCs along with Thor, Jane and of course Darcey *whispers* and may be some guys from the Avengers *wink wink*. Oh possibly some fluff in the near future.

But anywho how we go. *puts fist in the air* FOR ASGARD!

this has a lot of grammar and spelling mess ups but have the next 2 chapters but the need edited and i really want to get them out. I'm about to finish school so i'll have more time so i'm so happy to get back to this i hope you like it.

**...ooo00*00ooo...  
Funeral Crashing **

Nodire follow Loki down the hall. The God of mischief was shuffling papers and walking quickly. He hasn't spoke much today and didn't tell Nodira anything about his work as a King. Loki was normally somewhat of a carefree man. If he was ever scared, he never showed it, but whatever was happening today seemed to have him a bit on edge.

This was a once in a lifetime thing, Nodira had to know what was going on. That, and she was a bit nosey.  
"Loki?... Loki?... LOKI?" The princess said trailing behind. When he didn't answer she started tugging on his tunic.  
"Ugh, what is it woman?" Loki said turning around. Before she could speak Loki's eye traveled from her face to her body, then back up again. "Way are you wearing that?" Nodira was confused, "What do you-"

Loki snapped his fingers and a dark forest green dress appeared on her. Nodira looked down and felt the dress.

"I'm not much for the color green."

"Get used to it." Loki said and started walking again.

"Whats going on Loki?"

"That's King Loki or All Father."

Nodira laughed "Why?"

Loki stopped and turned "After the death of Odin it is my place to take the throne; therefore you will address me as such." He started walking again. Nodira followed.  
"I still don't understand what's going on Lo- King Loki." They reached a door as a maid took Loki's papers as another offered a hand to Nodira. Nodira looked to Loki who was adjusting his collar, as he did they turned back.  
"Go with the maid, this is not your place."  
"But Loki-"

"What did I tell you. I'm very busy and I don't need you in the way. She'll take you back to your room. I don't want you on this this side on the castle." The guards opened the doors Loki took a step then stopped, he turned to faced Nodira. "Last night, do you remember anything that happened?"  
The princess shook her head, confused.  
Loki gave a sigh of relief "I'll be there before you go to sleep."

With that Loki went out the door. Nodira sighed as the doors closed them behind him. "My lady." the maid said. Nodira followed her back to her room. "What's Loki doing that's so important." Nodira said to herself. The maid answered "Please my Lady, do not be cross with the King, for today is the funeral of his father."

...oo0oo...

Nodira sat i the edge of her bed, "So he finally killed the bastard." she said looking around her room. 'What is a princess to do.' She walked to the balcony that overlooked a garden. The princess went back in and looked over her dress in the full length mirror. 'I really hate the color green. Nodire a opened her big wooden wardrobe in search of a new, less green, dress. To her surprise the only thing she saw was green. Nothing but green dresses filled the wardrobe the was previously filled with dresses that she picked out. Dresses that were not green. Nodira huffed and closed her eyes hoping to open them and find her clothes back to normal, but the princess was not that lucky.

No, the princess was not lucky what-so-ever. Though she did have a few tricks up her sleeve. She walked back to the full length mirror. When Nodira was young she was eavesdropping, on her brother and his tutor, and learned a spell to change the color of objects. She stared down at her dress and took a deep breath. 'I can do this' the princess thought.

She stared at her dress and snapped her fingers but the color of the dress stayed the same. The only difference was that it want from a casual dress to a ballroom gown covered in sequins. It would have been gorgeous if it wasn't green. She tried again and it became a casual style dress again. "Come one Nodira you can do this. It's child's play" she said to herself for motivation. she did it again and it became a tight dress hugged her curves. Sure she looks good even hot, but it was green the color of sickness, of snakes, and boogers. Nidire huffed and put her hands on her hips.

You know what she thought "if Loki can inconvenience my evening I can do the same to him".  
Nodira marched to the door. "No guard?! Well that's his fault."  
the princess walked to the side of the castle that she was temporarily forbidden from. She came to the banquet hall where sound was spilling out. Night had fallen. Nodira slid through the door and stuck to the walls. The hall was filled with people standing about talking and drinking. She made a guess they were "Celebrating Odin's life"

Nodira looked around she accidentally bumped into some. They turned around. He was tall and handsome, a blonde with a short beard. "May I help you?" he asked politely. 'What harm would it do to ask for help'. She thought.

"Yes, I am looking for Loki."

"So you're the one the rumors are about." The man grinned, "He found himself a cute one." he looked her up and down. Nodira was confused.

"Come on, I'll take you to him. I'm Fandral by the way." he hold out an arm.

"I'm Nodira." She took his arm and he led her across the huge room.  
"Loki, I found your lady." Fandral called. Loki was confused till his eyes landed on Nodira then smiled and walked over to put his arm around her waist.  
"Why are you here?" He whispered.  
"Why are all my dresses green?"  
Loki smirked. He look back to the group he was previously talking to.  
"Lady Nodira may I introduce you to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three; Hogun, Volstagg and you've met Fandral.  
"So the rumors are true. You've taken a bride?" Said Volstagg.  
Not even Loki could keep a straight face at this news. Nodira thought 'as if I would marry him.'  
Loki grinned. "I'm aifred she is not yet of age but I will offer my hand when she is." He looked to Nidira give her a 'play along' glare "If she'll take it." Nodira smile "I plan to she said leaning in to him. The Asgaugen warriors stared at the couple unsure what to think.

Hogun spoke first, "Have you contacted Thor?"

"Of course he was the first I informed of our fathers death." Loki answered as if rehearsed.  
"Aye and when will he'll be back." Volstagg said.  
Loki forced a look for sadness on his face. "He does not wish to come back. He has created a new life with Lady Foster. He says the He plans to ask for her hand soon."  
Sif, unhappy to hear of Jane Foster, "And who will take the Throne."  
"I will,"Loki said holding his head high. A nervous look was passed around the group. Nodira nocited. She put an arm around him, "Loki will make a great King."  
"I'm sure he will." Sif said rolling her eyes. Nodira shot her an evil stare and the candles on the table near them started to glow brighter. No one in the group noticed but Loki and he guessed what would happen next. He grab her upper arm tightly and bent to whisper in her ear. "Don't go getting offended."  
"Very well." Nodira breathed.  
"Excuse us. I wish to introduce Nodira to some others." Loki and Nodira made there way through the crowed. Loki lead her to a balcony empty of people grabbing two cup of wine on the way. He handed a cup to Nodira. She sat it on the railing and hopped up on it. Loki sat down his wine and picked Nodira up and put her back on the ground.  
"What's the big idea?"  
"Last time I saw you on a rail you came close to falling over."  
"I didn't"

"But you almost did."

"Well maybe, but you caught me." She hopped back up, "If i fall, caught me"  
"Whats with you and siting on railings?" Loki said leaning on the rail next to her with his arms cross.

"Whats with the wired helmet?" Nodira said picking and knock on the side of his horned helmet  
"It's not weird." Loki said taking it off and turning it in his hands.  
"Sure." She took it from him. "We don't wear things like this in Muspell."  
Loki took his helmet and put it on her head. She laughed. He smiled.  
"I image Asgard is different in many ways."

"Yes. This party thing, " she gestured to the room of people, "I don't have things like that. Once someone dies we do not mourn."  
"Why. What is it someone your family or a friend."  
"We don't dwell on the dead. We can't bring them back. We do cry but not for long. We can let the Gods think of us as weak. Like when my mother was executed. I was sad but the fact that my father had her killed I didn't dare let him see or hear of me crying for her."

"Thats sad"

"Only if you believe it is. You were close to you mother. It must have been hard when she died."

"Yes," Loki took a slip or wine, "if I wasn't in prisons I could have stopped it. She could be alive."

"If the universe wants someone they take them. I should be in Jotunheim dead, but the universe didn't want me."

"I'm don't blame them."  
Nodira nudged him with her arm, "I'm not that bad."

"Oh really?" Loki turned to her, "Would you like me to list the reasons why."  
"It would be a short list." Nodira said confidently.  
"Maybe so." Loki thought for a moment. They looked up at the sky and watching the star for a while. It was getting late and the temperature dropping Nodira shoved and wobble on the rail. Loki quickies parted her arms around her waist.  
"You ok."

"Just cold"  
Loki held out his hand, "come along, I'll take you to you're room," She took off the helmet and put it back on Loki, then She took his hand and hopped down from the rail.

**...ooo00*00ooo...**

**Drunk out of luck**

Nodira walked into her room. She snapped her fingers and the fire place lit up. The princess held out her hands warming them. Loki stood in the doorway watching her. She sat down on the rug in front of the fire. Her hands in her lap, she tilted her head back and hummed. She'd missed the heat of Muspelheim.

"You can come in Loki." Nodira said realizing he stopped in the door. "If you don't have a party to attend, I don't want to keep you."

"Nah," Loki said stepping in. "They'll get drunk soon enough and leave."

Nodira laughed then frowd. "What is it" Loki asked.  
Nadir pointed to the door with her head still tilted back and eyes closed. "You're letting out the heat" Loki sighed and shut the door. Nodira smiled again and patting the spot next to her. "Come sit." Loki sat crossed legged next to her.

Loki conquered two glasses but before he could conjure a wine bottle Nodira waved her hand over them filling them with wine.

"When did you learn that." Loki said examining than drinking his wine.  
"I know a few tricks." She laughed, "I was raised to be a queen, wife and a mother. Nothing eales. And my Father said as a wife I should never let my husband go thirsty."

"So he taught you to make wine out of thin air" Loki said with a laugh. Nodira sat down her glass that was now empty. She fulled both glasses again.

*13 glasses of wine and a lot of small talk later*

The fire had gone out, the sun was coming up and Nodira had scooted closer to Loki. She held up one finger. "Rule number one of being a Queen slash wife." She pushed then stopped and finished off other glasses, forgetting to finish her statement.

Loki laughed. "Rule one is what exactly"  
"A drunk King is a happy King." Nodira said putting her head on Loki's shoulder.  
Loki laughed at her "Is that so?"  
She put her finger to Loki's chest. "You, my King, why are you not drunk?"  
Loki laughed. "It seems that you've beat me to it."  
"I am not. It'll take more than two glasses to make me drunk."

Loki sat down his empty glass. "that makes 15."

"Well you;ve had just the same as me."

"Yes."

"So you're drunk to!"

"Maybe a little. But not as much as you"  
"Yes as much as me."

"No."

Nodria lifted her hands that through them down in her lap. Pluse  
"Are you crying." Loki said trying not the laugh at the poor girl.  
"Why w-w-want you g-get drunk-k with me" The drunk Princess sobed.  
"I'm sorry." Loki said patting her head but she just broke out into full on tears. Loki, trying not to laugh, conjured a bottle of wine and took drink from it. "Look i'm getting drunk. I'm drunk now. Ok?!"

After a moment Nodira's crying stopped and just when Loki thinks it's over he hears a knock at the door. Loki quick transported they to the couch. Them both in Sleepwear and Nodira cuddle up next to him passed out.  
"Who is it?"  
"Royal adviser Huir, your majesty." Said a nasal voice from the other side of the door.

"Please, come in." Loki said, He glanced at Nodira hoping you'll say asleep. Huir came in and closed the door behind him. He was young and a short scrawny thing. With his a stack of papers in this hands he bowed. "I wanted to speak to you about the crowning ceremony." Loki gestures to a chair across from the couch "Please sit." Huir sat. He cheeks turned red sheing Nodira asleep on Loki lap. "This must be the young lady I;ve heard so much about."  
Loki glances a her "yes" 'Please don't wake up he thought' but as if the universe was out to spit him Nodire hummed and opened her eyes. She notices huir and tries to sit a little starter but is still a little drunk so she continues to lean on Loki. "Pressure, this is the royal adviser, Huir" Nodira smiles and nodded her head at him. Huir takes out a pen, "Have you thought about the wedding" Nodira goes to protest but nothing comes out. She give loki a concerned and pitiful look. "What's wrong?" Huir asks, seeing Nodira's reaction.  
"She's mute" Loki said, patting Nodira's head. Nodira is shocked and puts a hand to her throat. "Temperley." Loki contoured re-in-sure-ing-ly. "I was teaching her a few ticks and one went wrong." Nodira huffed and crossed her arms. "But anyways, Lady Nodira is still not of age so we were thinking probably a year from now would be the soonest."  
"No rush your highness. And what of the crowning ceremony."

"I trust you have everything in order?"  
"Yes your highness but there is preparation you'll have to make as well and the so it's done the better."

"Of course. I'll meet you in my study in few moments."  
"Yes your Highness." Huir bows quickly and leaves. After the door closes Loki stands and leaving Nodira to fall over. Nodira kicks him while lying on the couch. He laughs. "I"m sorry, Precious. I couldn't have you saying anything." She only glare not able to say anything. "Come along, Get in bed." Loki offered a hand but The half drunk angry mute prissiness pushed it away and stood up on her own and wobbled her way to bed. She flopped down on top of the covers. "You no i could get used to this quietness" Loki said leaning on the bed post. She grumbled. "You won't feel so well when that wears off, I'm have a maid bring you some food and tea. I have some work to do so I wont see you till dinner" Nodira's breath slowed as she started to fall asleep again. Loki smiled and left.


	8. Boredom

Loki sat cross legged on the couch in the library, reading as he normally did. It was a quiet late morning, but not for long. Nodira walked in the library with heavy footsteps, being sure to make her presence known. 'what now?' Loki thought. earlier this morning she had complained about breakfast being too cold, then ended up setting the dining table on fire when porting and playing with a candle. After running her hand along the self as she made her way over, she plopped down in the chair across Loki and just stared. Loki contained reading, while Nodira slouched lower and lower in her chair. 'is this really one of the hairs to the Muspelheim throne?'

Nodira groaned and she sat up straight again

'No couldn't be, or Muspel has really gotten desperate.' The God of Mischief thought as he turned his page. "Loki?" Nodira asked sitting up straight and more princess like. Loki glanced up her from his book. "Yes?"

"I'm bored," The princess complained, falling back into a slouch.

"Well that's funny, I thought your name was Nodira."

Nodira roll her eyes, Loki smirk from behind his book. "So is this really what you do all day?" Nodira ask walked around Loki and leaned over the back of his seat. "In my free time, yes." Loki answered turning the page. Nodira turned and started pacing behind Loki's chair. "Well what am I to do, all my time is free time, yet I have nothing to fill it with." She sighed  
"What did you do back in Muspell?"  
Nodira stopped pacing "My father would make be train and study and quiz me, if i got something wrong he wouldn't let me sleep that night."

"Well we are in a library, why not, oh I don't no...read! Or do you not know how?" Loki smirked.

Nodira stuck out her tongue, "Yes I do, thank you. But I can not read asgarden."

"And who's fault is that?" Loki said closing his book and turning to her. "Sorry, for not planning ahead. It just never crossed my mind, to learn the language of the realm that my father would one day turn to ash." She laughed. "My father would have sent me to the dungeon for a full year for saying something so ignorant." Nodira went to sit on the couch next to him. Loki just watched her for a moment "Your father would lock you up for punishment, that seems a bit irrational."

"Happened to you. And you see I was never ignorant enough to do something like that.. unlike you. but there was times when I angered him, and if it wasn't for mother I would have been locked away."

"You were close to you mother?" Loki asked.

"I guess you could say that, it seems like she just felt bad for me and that's why she did anything. That and she hated my father. One day he just had enough of her defending me and my brothers, and my father had her, executed. It isn't like she could have saved me this time, I am the reason my brother is dead. My father's pride and joy, gone."

"I'm sorry." loki said.

Nodira looked to him. "Why do you apologize for something that you couldn't control, you didn't know of the situation no less be able to help."

"Isn't it the thought that counts" Loki asked

"An apology is not a gift"

"It could be"

"I don't want your sympathy, Loki"

pusese

'She's like me' Loki thought.

"What would you like to do today m'lady" Loki said standing and reaching for Nodira's hand. She smiled and took his hand, "Do I get to keep my voice today?"

Loki smirked "As long as you're sober."

...oooo00*00oooo...

"I thought you said you didn't like training." Loki said as he ducked her staff. Nodira spun around and went for a attat from the side. Loki and Nodira were in the center of the training yard, Other asgardian stood around watching the see was this priceless and new Queen could do. There was a sound of metal on metal as Loki blocked her and as she spun again he hit her on the rear with his staff. The princess sent him a playful glare. "I've never said that" She said dodging an attack from Loki. He came up on her left and as she moved another Loki appeared on her right. Clones.  
"Thats cheating" said the Princess.  
"You said nothing about using magic"  
"Well I wanted a fair fight." Nodira dropped the metal staff and reached her right hand out to the side. A whip sprouted from the palm of her hand. The crowd gasped She cracked the whip in the air above her head and it caught fire. Nodire brought the flaming wipe down waiting for loki to make his move. The clones draw daggers and drove forward from the left and right. The princess spond and hit both clones truing them to dust.  
"I don't want to brag but I think I have you beat." Nodira said, as she snapped the whip and it came back to wrap around her waist. "You would say that." Loki's voice came from behind her the one she was look only smirked. Nodira quickly turned. Loki towered over her. They were nose to chest. "Now if my intent was to kill. You'd be dead."

"Really?" Nodira said innocently. She placed her hand on Loki's chest. Loki was confusion but held a straight face. The Princess's hand then burst into flames. Loki fell back from the flame landing on the ground. The crowd again gasped and chatter rose. Nodira's hand went back to normal as she placed in on her hip. It took a moment to for Loki to figure out what exactly happened. He touched his chest to find a hole burned through the fabric and a blistering wound. Loki looked to Nodira smirking, ready to give the win to her. Nodira had her hand to her mouth in shock. Loki went to speak but nodira spoke first.

"I didn't mean to burn you 'that' badly." Said the ashamed Princes, not wanted to meet his gaze. Loki smiled, finding it cute that she felt bed. Loki stood and put an arm around Nodira. "It's hardly a scratch." Loki looked around to crowd the watched them. "I think we're all learned not to pick a fight with lady Nodira," The crowd noded and mumbled in agreeance. "As you were." Loki said waves a hand to them as he and Nodira when back into the castle.

Sif had stood towards the back of the crowd but was able to see the full show. "Looks like you have some competition" said Fandral as he walked passed her. Sif rolled her eye. "As if."

...oooo00*00oooo...

"It's fine Nodira, I insure you. I just need to dress it and get another shirt."  
"I could have kill you."

"Well you didn't."  
"Loki will you please let me help." They stood outside the door to loki's chamber. You could tell from his face he was in pain.

"Very well."

"Thank you." Nodira a pushed passed him into the room.

"Oh please come in." Loki mumbled to himself. Nodira putted to the bed. "Sit."

"Yes ma'am."

Nodira glanced around the room. Emerald green and gold. Canopy bed. Two chairs in front of a fireplace. Simple and elegant. "Give me a moment and I'll be back." She quickly walked to her room."

"You do realize there are healers in the castle." Loki called after her scrunching his face in pain.

After a moment Nodira came back in with bowl of water, a towel and Badges. "Take off your shirt."

"Don't you think we should wait till the second date." He smirked

The prisses rolled her eye and Loki did as she said slowly and stiffly trying to to hit the wond. He look down at his wound. Looking at it made him wince. It felt as if he was being roasted alive, slowly and painfully. He cleared his mind trying to see if he could heal himself.

"I haven't trained seem I was in Muspelheim. I've forgotten my straight." She said looking to loki. The burnt and bleeding flesh looked out of place on his smooth pale chest. "You can't heal it," Nodira said realize what he was trying to do. "I'll have to do it." She dropped to towel in the water and patted off some of the blood. The God winced. "You can cry it you want." She said quietly.

Loki looked at her confused. She kept her eyes on her work Being extremely careful not to cause more pain. "I had two brothers, I was the middle child. When we were kids there world ruff house and when there started to control thier Demon powers they would end up burning each other. They would come to me crying. Not wanted father to know they were goofing off. I would do the same as I'm doing now. They would sit on the edge of my bed and sobe and I scold them for it. Told them to act like men. We grow up and they never cry or show any emotion for the matter. I miss when they cried. Even if they were in pain. I knew they went all heartless demons like my father."  
She put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes and mumbled a few words. The burning stopped, Loki let out a sigh.

"Sorry again," Nodira said getting up. "I'll ... try, not to do it again."

Loki smirked, "Well I know not to go easy from now on." He stood and when to look in the mirror. Nodira stood next to him admiring her handy work.

"It'll look like that for awhile" bruised "But it'll heal till where it'll seem as if it didn't happen.

"I have to say you did well."

"Thank you"

"Of course we could have avoided the whole thing." Loki when to sit back on the bed.

"I said sorry. What more would you like me to do." Nodira picked up the bandages then sat next to Loki with her body turned to his. Loki took a end and held it to his side. She rapt the bagaes around him till it ran short and tied two ends together. "Now go get dressed." She said then pushed his arm.

"Is that any way to speak to a man you almost killed."

Nodira rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"Where are you going." Loki ask thinking he'd offended her.

"I'm going to change and lay down, before dinner. It takes a lot of power to heal someone." She said stopping at the door.

Loki nodded his head. "I'll see you then."

Nodira left to her room. Loki changed and sat in an armchair in front of the unlit fireplace. He took a book from the side table and sigh. Loki was leaving tonight for Vanaheimr and wouldn't be back till the day after. He'd grown quite fond of Nodira. She challenged him in ways most would not dare and she was so full of light. She talks about her family on muspelheim more often. It's seems that she's adjusting, and feels more comfortable around loki. But It's only been a short amount of time. If word of his soon to be (fake) engagement was to spread, questions maybe asked and Surtur could find out about his daughter being alive. Want then would happen.


End file.
